Forgotten
by Naruyaoifan1
Summary: When America is late for one meeting, he's greeted by a strange sight, the forgotten nations of Prussia and Canada together. Features PruCan! And FACE family with Friendly Japan as well!


Alfred F Jones, AKA America was walking along the hallway of to the World Meeting. He was a bit late but then again he was held up bye his boss. He didn't stop until he heard a familiar voice call behind him.

"Birdie! A bit early huh? Oh well more awesome time to spend with you huh?" America turned confused, and saw Gilbert, AKA Prussia's face fall slightly. "Oh, hey America."

America blinked. "Oh hey Prussia! What's up?" The Prussian gave a small shrug. "Oh nothing, just waiting on someone." America arched an eyebrow. "Who?"

The sound of a door opening and a soft voice calling out. "Gilbert? Prussia are you here? Oh!" Matthew Williams, AKA Canada, was staring at the two in shock. Alfred blinked. "Mattie? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at the meeting?"

Matthew blushed and Prussia bounded over happily, wrapping an arm around the normally ignored nation. "Oh there you are Birdie! And here I thought you wouldn't be able to make it!" Matthew, much to Alfred's shock, kissed Gilbert on the cheek. "Oh please, it was easy to get out."

To say Alfred was shocked could be saying England's eyebrows were slightly hairy. "M-Mattie!? W-what's going on?!" Matthew looked at his older brother and shrugged. "What does it look like? I'm skipping. C'mon Gil there's this awesome new restaurant that opened down the street and I booked us a reservation." Gilbert gave a happy grin and hoisted Matthew on his back. "Then lets make our awesome selves go! See you later America!" With that the two nations left.

After the meeting, Alfred was still thinking about what he saw earlier. He heard a familiar french voice from behind me. "Alfred? Is something ze matter? You looked rather distressed." Alfred turned to his 'father' and nodded. "Yeah Papa..something's been bothering me..." Francis, AKA France, looked concerned. "What is it Alfred?'' Alfred ran a concerned hand through his hair. "I saw Mattie sneaking out of the meeting to meet with Prussia..."

Francis blinked once and then laughed. "Ohononon~ Caught them in ze act I see?" Alfred reeled back in shock. "You knew?!" Francis laughed again. "Knew? Non non Alfred I was ze one who suggested it!" Alfred felt sick. "D-does Dad know?" A British voice sounded behind him. "Does Dad know what?"

Alfred turned to his other 'father' Arthur Kirkland, AKA The United Kingdom, and technically England as well. "D-Dad! Do you know that Mattie is sneaking out to see Prussia?!" Arthur blinked. "Yes I do know that, how do you think he's never caught?"

Arthur felt even more confused and shocked. "B-but why?!" Arthur and Francis shared a sad look. Arthur explained. "We...weren't the best of parents when it came to Matthew..." Francis nodded. "Although, I at least remember his name.." Arthur looked ashamed. "I know...but for some reason we've...forgotten about him more than I would feel comfortable about..."

Francis nodded. "We've always paid attention to you, because you were so rowdy and loud while Matthew was just.." "Quiet. I'm just glad I still remembered to feed him." "So when we heard that he and Gilbert were seeing each other we decided to help him out, to make him happy."

Alfred stood, staring at the two. He wanted to punch them for neglecting Mattie, but when he heard of their attempts. "I'll help too." The two beamed with happiness.

One week later.

Germany looked around, then noticed something odd, someone was missing. In fact, now that he thought about it, someone was missing for some time now. "Is someone missing?"

France, America, and England all snapped their heads at him. "What? Germany dude what are you talking about?" Germany shook his head. "No..no I'm positive SOMEONE is missing."

France seemed a bit panicked. "Non Germany, you are merely mistaken, no one is missing, right England?" England nodded. "France is right chap, no one's missing. Germany frowned, if France and England were agreeing with each other that meant someone WAS missing. "Alright! We're doing a head count!"

After the head count he realized there WAS someone missing. "Someone's missing, but who..." Japan's eyes widened, then looked around a bit panicked. "Wait...where's Canada?" France, America, and England were cursing under their breath. They forgot that Japan and Canada were friends, honestly how could they?

Germany frowned. "Who?" He suddenly felt dread as he saw 4 pairs of angry, and unamused eyes settle on him. Japan, England, France, and America were standing next to each other, glaring at the German.

Italy spoke. "Ve, he is America's brother...although I've been wondering where he's been going for the past few months, sometimes he never even shows up." Germany looked slightly shocked. "He's been skipping and not going for MONTHS?! Why hasn't anyone told me?!"

France's voice was rather cold. "If it took you this long to even acknowledge him then I think you should answer that yourself." Hungary nodded and stood next to the 4 other nations. "That's right Germany! Shame on you for forgetting Matthew!" South Italy also nodded in agreement, standing next to the 5.

Overall, Counting America, France, and England. 6 nations proclaimed their rather unamused displeasure over the forgotten Nation.

"Yes yes I know I screwed up majorly, but WHERE is he?!" France glanced out the window and chuckled. "Look outside."

Germany looked where France was, and saw his older brother running around with the Nation on his back, both laughing happily. "Oh..."

Italy had sparkly eyes. "Ve~ They are so adorable Germany!" Japan nodded. "Sometimes I space out watching the two go at it, they're so Kawaii."

Outside the two forgotten nations had no idea that everyone else stopped the meeting to watch them. Because they had each other, and they'd never forget that.

* * *

**My first Hetalia fiction! I don't own Hetalia but I would love too!  
**

**Ve~ I hope you all enjoy it!  
**

**See you all next time  
**

**~Naru-Chan  
**


End file.
